


Hexside Romance: As Told By The "Luckiest" Student

by rstlss



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: ASHLKJASHLK, Amity is a disaster, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Humor, I smell feelings like tanjiro what about it, I swear, Lumity, Mild Language, Multi, NO NAME OC coz I'm lazy, OC main doesn't know why this is happening, OC to Characters relationships are PLATONIC, OC to OC interaction that clearly mirrors lumity's dynamics in a way, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, barking, based on my experiences hehe, i'm just hoping that this story will be at least enjoyable enough, idk - Freeform, it's totally platonic, might eventually explore if it hits, might expand if it hits, platonic, what happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rstlss/pseuds/rstlss
Summary: In Hexside, a lot of things can happen, especially when it comes to romance.What if the relationship between the school's top student, and only human is encountered by one unlucky student just trying from get to point A to point B?orOC AU where shit happens in romance.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EXPERIMENTAL OC STORY BOUNDED TO THE OWL HOUSE UNIVERSE!!!
> 
> Warning: Mild Explicit Language ahead.

**Amity:** Luz! Can’t you see that I love you?!

Well…there goes my day.

Before you ask: no, that’s not directed towards me. I’m not Luz. I think I wasn’t supposed to hear that, but here I am, accidentally sliding into a part of the campus I didn’t know existed (We have secret trapdoors in a secret spiral tower? Where the heck did that come from?), witnessing the top student of Hexside confessing her love for the…new enrolee (I don’t wanna use the h-word because it may sound derogatory from me so let’s just say she’s a new person in this school that we all should accept and respect her). I know I wasn’t supposed to hear that because the second I slid towards the nearly opened door by my locker, crashed into a wall, and heard that, both girls looked at my direction; one genuinely shock from the confession and me, the other…infuriated to say the least.

Great.

You know what is directed towards me? Fire. That’s what.

I can already feel the literal fire coming towards me. Not to mention that fire is coming from the most diligent student in the campus. Not that she intentionally wanted to do that; it was just her instinct, I think.

And if you’re asking why such bad luck is cursed upon me, I would like to ask the same because right now, I miss 8 hours ago when I was asleep.

**(sighs)**

Hexside.

If you’re wondering who I am and what kind of canon universe I’m bound to, trust me if I say you don’t have to know much. I’m just a random student here in Hexside. Although, random may have its leeway when it comes to what it means.

You see, nobody knows this but when I was born, a series of random and insignificant events came together and produced a somehow significant event where it, for whatever reason there may be, caused a riot in the market which lead to the burning of some stalls and certain beast are rampaging the town, and in that exact moment when the clock struck the 19th hour flat, I was born with the curse of luck.

Well, nobody knows other than my parents of course.

So yeah, I’m what I call _the_ “random” student because my life is dictated by universal permutations which lead to one random event to another. It’s not a talent nor a skill. It’s like I was given an infinite amount of points for the luck attributes in my character, and how it works is very, **very** interesting. I don’t know why, though. It’s really annoying to say the least.

With that said, being a student at Hexside, it becomes crazier when you’re always caught in the crossfire between students’ banters and business out of pure luck.

For instance—

**[BOOM]**

**Luz** : AMITY!

 **Amity** : Oh, my stars, I am SO SORRY!

_That._

Before I can properly react to my burning uniform, I was instantly elevated, causing me to launch to the air and dropping me into this pillar of ice. It felt…good? I don’t know, it’s nice to know that a pillar of ice is enough to cool my entire body off quite literally. Of course, my luck factor won’t leave this unnoticed for it prompted me to slide off the pillar and fall face down.

 **Me:** [groans]

 **Luz:** Are you okay?

_No. I am the fuck not._

**Me:** Yep.

I just gave them a thumbs up while I lie down in prone position. I hear their footsteps coming closer to my body.

 **Luz:** Amity! Help me help him up!

_Hmm. That’s uncharacteristically aggressive for the new enrolee. They say she’s usually…bubbly?_

**Amity:** Can you not shout at me?! I was supposed to.

_Oh, stars. I hope I didn’t stumble upon them in a middle of a fight or something._

**Luz:** Oh, suuuuure, as if I won’t do that when we’re just literally in a middle of a fight or something!

_Honestly, I don’t care anymore._

Eventually, both of them lifted me up to my feet. It’s really nice to know there are people who throw fire at you and ask if you’re okay. After sort of cleaning myself, I immediately didn’t like what I felt. They say that if you’re really gifted enough, you can tell the emotions across the room with just the smell. Just like how tastes have specific smells, so do the sweat, no matter how little they are, of others.

Unfortunately, I am gifted like that, and let me tell you, I’ve never smelled anything that has neither pleasant nor unpleasant smell but can still suffocate you other than the smell of unresolved tension.

Specifically, unresolved tension which is then interrupted by a stranger accidentally sliding into the situation quite literally which results to everyone having an awkward time.

It feels like any longer now I might actually trigger a catastrophic event of having a meteor crash into the school just by _literally_ breathing. In order to relieve that anxious thought, I broke the silence.

 **Me:** So…[claps hands once]…I guess I have to get going, then.

I turned around immediately, and let me tell you, never EVER turned around from a Blight if you see them having a rather embarrassing display, because the moment you do so, an electrifying (A DANGEROUS ONE, NOT THOSE CHEESY AND ROMANTIC ONES) jolt to my spine as I feel a glare attempt to put me out, followed up by a tight grip on one of my wrists.

_Fuck my life._

I turned around nervously to see a better sight what was happening, and accurately enough, the smell of pent-up annoyance and frustration because of…love is now being channelled unto me.

So yeah, I think I’m ready for round two of getting my ass kicked.

 **Luz:** Amity! Calm down!

_OH, THANK FUCKING STARS._

**Luz:** I know we still have…a lot to talk about, but I need you first to calm down!

At this point, I was wishing on whatever shooting star that may pass at this time of day that this Blight would let me go, and fortunately and thankfully enough, I was let go from the death grasp. The smell toned down into an ambience of guilt and unresolved tensions…and a little frustration. In other words, it smelled like normal room temperature.

 **Amity:** …Fine. Look at me, stranger.

_Shit. I called it too early._

**Me:** Y-Yes?

The Blight girl gave me another death glare. One more and I might actually do so.

 **Amity:** If word gets around the people can confirm that I have feelings for a human, I will do everything in order to make your life miserable.

_I mean…you don’t have to do that? My life is already miserable than it is?_

**Luz:** Amity.

 **Amity:** (surprised) LUZ!

The new enrolee wrapped both her arms into one of the Blight’s arm, doing this…weird parallel arm things (I’ve heard it’s called a “hug” from the H.A.S.), and I’m not gonna lie, the Blight’s face is SO HILARIOUS. CAN YOU IMAGINE GOING SO OBVIOUSLY RED THAT YOU START STAMM---

 **Amity:** [GROWLS]

Okay. I take that back. I wanna live for 50 more years. Good thing I didn’t show any expression of entertainment.

 **Luz:** Sorry that Amity’s like this to you, but yeah, please don’t tell anyone. For Amity’s sake?

 **Me:** Okay, okay. I understand.

_I honestly don’t, but hey, I’m scared._

**Me:** You don’t have to worry, though. I’m just gonna continue minding my own business.

 **Luz:** See, Amity? We can trust…him?

 **Me:** Him.

 **Luz:** We can trust him!

 **Amity:** Luz! You can’t just trust anyone that easily! What if he’s a spy my parents sent or something?

_Spies for their kids? Now that’s creepy as heck._

**Luz:** He isn’t! Right?

 **Me:** Oh, uhm, no.

 **Amity:** You hesitated.

 **Luz:** Amity!

 **Me:** Gahh! I’m just caught off-guard by the question!

My friend in the H.A.S. said that one way to apologize is by kneeling down and putting your forehead to the floor in remorse. I didn’t do anything major to do so, but with the Blight smelling gradually infuriated, I felt like I had to, so I did.

 **Luz:** See? He’s apologizing.

_Holy shit, the enrolee knows._

**Amity:** He’s just kneeling down! How is that apologizing?

 **Luz:** Because…argh! I’ll explain later, but for now, let him go. We still have…some things to talk about.

 **Amity:** What’s the point?! I said what I’ve always wanted to say, but now it’s ruined by some random permutation from the universe---

_Yep. Pretty much sums it up._

**Amity:** \---and now, you won’t even probably like me that much because I’m like this to a random student!

 **Luz:** That’s not true, Amity!

 **Amity:** What do you mean?!

 **Luz:** Because you did the same to Willow, and I-I know how much you can change an-and---OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, I LOVE YOU, TOO, OKAY?

_ASDHKASJFHJKASHDLKHKF WHY AM I STILL HERE? I’M DEFINITELY NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HEARING THIS SHIT._

**Amity:** LUZ! HE’S STILL HERE.

 **Luz:** Oh…sorry.

 **Me:** DON’T WORRY! I WILL BE VERY, VERY QUIET ABOUT THIS, DON’T WORRY!

Silence ensued as I continued to do this apologizing stance. Eventually, I’ve heard one of them sigh, and I just realized there was a breath I was holding for a while already.

 **Amity:** …fine.

I heard footsteps approach me until I saw a white pair of shoes in front of me. I looked up to see the enrolee extended her hands to me so I can stand up.

 **Luz:** Okay! Now that’s settled, we can have a proper foundation for our new founded trust, so let’s at least introduce ourselves, okay? I’m Luz, the Human, and this is Amity.

 **Amity:** What about you?

_The Blight does NOT like me already._

**Me:** Oh…I don’t really have a name.

 **Luz & Amity: **What?!

 **Amity:** What do you mean?

 **Me:** Oh, haha, just an unfortunate thing. I tend to let people remember me by my face. Anyway, you two better keep going already.

I turned away from them as I waited for them to walk away from me. However, silence followed again, but this time, it smelled like skepticism and confusion. I looked at them again, but now they have a confused expression.

 **Amity:** What do you want? Aren’t you supposed to be going already?

_Oh. The Blight smells like fear._

**Me:** Oh. Don’t mind me, I’m just waiting for something to happen.

 **Amity:** Really, what’s your deal? Do you need or want something to be quiet about this or---?

 **Me:** Really, don’t mind me. I’m just _really_ waiting for another unlikel---

**[GRIFFON KICKED]**

**Viney:** Hey, guys!

_There’s my cue._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this gets at least like 20 kudos or something of if this gains some attention, it will be "Hexside (as told by the "luckiest" student)" which means I might continue writing this into collection of oneshots exploring the background of my OC and, of course, his experiences with the couple through random experiences and encounters.


	2. The start of a start of something fairly new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I talked to my closest girl friend in the campus. Who can possibly relate to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AIGHT I wanted to write this story anyway HAHAHAHA idc about the kudos anymore because I have SOOO MUCH ideas right now for this OC AU. Don't worry, nothing fishy is planned ahead. I'm not gonna tarnish the perfect ship that is Lumity with my OC. I have set a romantic interest for my original character with another original character so that's better I think.

It didn’t really help me get through the day unbothered after that encounter yesterday. The Abomination track’s fire spell isn’t exactly a normal fire spell either. The discoloration of the fire from orange to purple, a closer shade to blue, makes it more…unpleasantly high in temperature. In other words, it stings.

 **Unknown Character:** Don’t feel to bummed about it! You’re just unlucky, that’s all.

That, fellow reader, is my closest friend, Gab, the closest I have to a girlfriend honestly. Ever since I started my years here in Hexside, she has been very…supportive? I don’t know, she mocks me from time to time, but I know she loves me to an extent (TOTALLY platonic).

I just kept my posture where I bury my face in front of my arms, slouching and seemingly sleeping. I just raised middle finger at her in which she just responded with a laugh. She’s the one teaching me about these human expressions and knowledge after all so she gets it. Not that I’m pouting at her for her sarcasm, but I’m hiding my face from that Blight girl and that was not a nice experience yesterday.

After that encounter I have been kicked by a griffon, launching me through one of the doors. Luckily, I was transported into one of the beds of the healer’s office. Unluckily, so did the griffon. That student riding the monster is apparently a part of the witch volunteers in the healer’s office. The griffon body slammed me into the bed, luckily knocking me out of consciousness and letting me rest immediately. Unluckily, I was apparently in a section where the healers don’t actually check, so when I woke up, it’s already the 17th hour of the day. Meaning, I have skipped all my afternoon classes.

It was infuriating to say the least, but it’s not as annoying as Gab here rubbing it on my face. I mean, she’s not really that type of person because she’s usually timid and reserved, but when it comes to me, whenever she gets the chance, she’ll just do so.

 **Gab:** Besides, not everyone agitates a Blight and gets to see the light of day.

_I mean I got hit by a fire spell, but eh._

**Gab:** You should be proud of yourself! Nice effort.

 **Me:** Tsk. You’re at it again.

 **Gab:** Indeed, I am.

She just gave me a mischievous grin. Gosh I love her for that, but it’s annoying as hell. After a while of listening to the busy crowd of the cafeteria, I eventually felt someone sit beside me. I was startled because of the fact that it might be a spy that Blight girl sent to get me and commission me out of the school. I perked up immediately, shiver travelling through my spine only to find out that Gab decided to sit next to me. What kind of permutation is it this time?

 **Gab:** Sooo…what do you have to say about those couple?

_That’s unexpected._

**Me:** I wouldn’t like to add anything else.

 **Gab:** Awww. [fake pouts] You’re no fun. Hmph.

_That’s unfair._

**Me:** I mean, if I say another word, Blight is gonna hunt me down.

 **Gab:** Hmmm. Okay then.

_That’s fast._

**Gab:** I’m just guessing that it concerns the human, but I won’t ask anymore.

Well, I pushed my luck too far. I was NOT expecting that from her. I noticeably flinched, causing me to hit her left side with my right side. She was used to me doing that, and by doing that, I just gave myself away (well, I’m ready to give myself fully to her any day now), and now she sported me a teasing smile.

It’s gonna be a long lunch period.

 **Me:** S-Since when did you care? You’re not really talkative about…drama.

 **Gab:** Hmmm? Is it wrong to check on my best friend after an encounter with other girls?

 **Me:** Tsk.

 _Tsk.  
_**Me:** You make it sound like I don’t talk to girls.

 **Gab:** Am I lying, though?

 **Me:** No…but you don’t have to rub it on my face!

She let out a teasing giggle, in which I replied to with a frown, resulting her to just continue laughing. Oh, titans, how much I would want to tell her that she’s cute, but she’s SO ANNOYING! I don’t know if meeting her was supposed to be a blessing or a curse.

 **Gab:** Well, I am the only girl you constantly talk to.

_I won’t argue with that._

**Me:** I won’t argue with that. Though, you’re simply the girl I wanted to talk to.

I simply fake pouted and turned away in hopes of avoiding the conversation to continue. One more and I would blush so hard, and I wouldn’t want to add more to my unfortunate day after that encounter with that one stall this morning with screaming oranges. They were awfully silent when I walked by and it made me anxious. Dang it was creepy as heck.

As I was saying, I wouldn’t want to add more to this day because nothing makes me more than the mess that I am already than being teased by my closest girl friend (SPACING!). I wouldn’t want to stumble through my unfortunate events, and fortunately, she just leaned on me to let me feel a shrug and she quickly pulled away to stand up. As I looked back at her she already turned around, ready to leave.

 **Gab:** Fair point. Anyway, I may have to go already. [turning her head towards me with a smile] See, you later, Zach. [winks]

_ASBJKFLJASKLFJAKSJHAKSJRHW_

Thank titans, she immediately turned back around and trotted her way out of the cafeteria. My heart, man. MY HEART. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA---

Anyway, in case you’re wondering, that’s her name for me. I really don’t have a name. It really sucks when nobody was there to record your actual name. They just called me “Random” all throughout because they say it fits me (I was a bit of an eccentric kid as well knowing what I can do to manipulate the universal language that keeps messing up my permutations to no avail), but it never really became my real name. So, you see, it’s kind of a big deal when someone calls me by a name and ever since, it felt so special.

 **Unknown person** : I thought you didn’t have a name…

_FUCK. I’m not one for remembering people that well, but I can distinguish to smell anytime._

_Spoiler: It’s the same smell as yesterday._

I was caught off-guard by that remark, and I clearly know who’s talking.

 **Me:** I didn’t tell her anything, Blight!

I raised my arms to cover me from whatever fire spell that may come to me. Fortunately, there was none. Unfortunately, …

 **Amity:** I know, I was sitting behind you.

…that.

 **Amity:** And stop calling me Blight. Amity’s fine.

 **Me:** Wouldn’t want you to call me “Zach,” either. That name’s V.I.P. for one.

 **Amity:** Understood.

I turned away from her, frowning this time. I didn’t reply further. I’m still scared of what a Blight can do to me if I ever do something wrong. Like, come on, there’s three of them! Luck isn’t also in my favour so that’s that. Right now, I’m just throwing caution to the wind.

 **Amity:** Hey! [snaps finger in front of my face as she looks at me in confusion]

 **Me:** Argh! Stars, what?!

 **Amity:** Can you stop being tense? I wanted to ask you something.

 **Me:** Look, if it’s about…you know what, trust me, I’m not---

 **Amity:** Oh. It’s…not about that.

_?????_

**Amity:** I mean, it’s somehow about that, but it’s not ENTIRELY about that, it’s just a certain situation about that, and, uh, there’s just something specific about THAT certain thing, and---am I stammering too much?

I sat there, interrupted, silent, as I try to make sense of this blushing mess in front of me. She perked back to a perpendicular posture, covering her face with her hands. I tried to smell the sensation again and I smell…nervousness? What? Why would the Blight be nervous? She is tense right now, as tense as I can be. It’s a familiar feeling, however. It’s like a mix of a fast heartbeat and an uncontrollable train of thought. I can tell she doesn’t want to talk to me about it, but it smells like…she needs to? Need? What does that mean? I mean I get nervous like that all the time, but it only happens when I’m around Gab.

…

Oh.

 **Me:** Oh.

_Oh._

**Amity:** [slightly removing her hands from her face] What do you mean “oh?”

_OH._

Wait. THIS DOESN’T MAKE SENSE???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOoooooo what happened between Luz and Amity? I KNOW BUT I WILL STILL WRITE IT HAHAHAHA BUT THE LAST PART IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK SO I WILL SAY THIS ALREADY: AMITY IS NOT TENSE BECAUSE OF OC SHE'S TENSE BECAUSE SHE'S THINKING OF LUZ AS IF LUZ IS AROUND HER  
> Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! More character background and exploration ahead!!! More friendships and wingman/wingwoman moments ahead!!!


End file.
